Nellie Mia!
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: Mrs. Lovett has loved Sweeney ever since his Benjamin Barker days. Singing is the best way for her to vent out her feelings.


**Nellie Mia**

**Ya guessed it people, a Sweeney Todd songfic. This time I'm mixing Sweeney with the hit b-way musical and hit movie musical, Mamma Mia! A quick description before the actual songfic. Nellie's loved Sweeney since he was still Benjamin Barker, and now... she loves Sweeney. She's really trying to tell herself, and secretly tell him that no matter who he was/is/will be, she'll always love him. **

Nellie Lovett cleaned off her counter as she prepared to get some much needed rest. She could hear the demon barber's pacing footstep's above her, which brought nothing but a smile and inspiration to her. What kind of inspiration? The inspiration to sing. She remembered back to a simpler day, when they were younger, teenagers to be exact. Benjamin and her had actually been a couple, but once they heard they were to both have arranged marriages to other people, their parents forced them to break up, how sad.. Nellie knew she'd never be able to get over it, and she never had. She had lost Ben as a boyfriend, and then she had though she'd lost Ben forever when he was sent away. He had returned though, and though he truly returned to only get revenge, she loved to pretend he returned for a whole different reason. He was there to love her, to save her!

_**I was cheated by you and I think you know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh**_

Nellie had told herself all of those fifteen years that if Benjamin ever did return, she'd be over him by then. She's tried to convince herself that it was just a rather large crush. She knew the truth now though, even when Benjamin Barker was Sweeney Todd, she was MADLY in love with him. She slowly walked outside, overcome with the emotion that rushed over her like a cold breeze. She slowly made her way up the rickety staircase to the barber shop. All the while she was singing quietly to herself, making sure to be as quiet as a mouse.

_**Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,My my, I should not have let you go.**_

She looked through the window and just watched as Sweeney cleaned his razor without even a glance towards her direction. She was so in love with him, and she didn't care who knew it. Unless of course, it was **he himself**. She saw him turning to face her, almost as if he knew she was right there. She spun away so as not to be noticed by him. She began to sing again.

_**I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times that I've cried over you  
Look at me now, here I am alone,  
I don't know how but I suddenly loose control  
There's a fire with in my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh.**_

She couldn't deny it, she had cried on numerous occasions while he was away in Australia. She loved him so much, and she believed that he was out of her life for good. She turned back around, slowly. He was staring out the window again, and he looked so... beautiful to her. She knew that he wanted revenge, but she wanted him. She couldn't help repeating herself from just a while ago.

_**Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my,just how much I've missed ya?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya?  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My, my how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go.**_

Just at that moment though, Sweeney must have heard her. She spun around to face him as soon as she head his voice. "Um, Mrs. Lovett. Was there something you needed?"

Nellie just wanted to hide, she didn't know he had been right there, she couldn't think of anything to say. "I was coming up to see if you, needed anything. "

Sweeney raised an eyebrow in disbelief, then just nodded. "No, now, if you wouldn't mind going back downstairs. I'm busy with my revenge scheme, and I'm sure you need to make more pies." Mrs. Lovett just smiled sheepishly and walked down into her shop, her face beet red with embarrassment. Well, maybe he didn't love her yet. But at least he took some notice.


End file.
